1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for sharing content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for connecting devices and sharing content based on a call connection state between the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to share content that is stored in a device, a user generally searches for a device with which the content is to be shared, obtains network information, and performs an authentication process for sharing the content by being connected to the device with which the content is to be shared.
However, in this case, the user is inconvenienced because the user has to directly search for the device with which the content is to be shared.